The fate of the fallen
by Shi Daisy
Summary: Orihime's life was going to be turned into the classic life of a woman in the Victorian era. To her luck she was saved by the demon of lust Ulquiorra Schifer.What are his intentions? And why does Orihime find him so irresistible? AU -Victorian Era- ( Originally written by Miss Marie Bloodwood)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. As some of you may know this is not my story. My sis wrote it but since her laptop has gone bananas I will be uploading the chapters. To those who don't know well its a simple demon love story yet I may say I enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The demon and the princess**

Orihime Inoue looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a beautiful doll. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had a white veil covering her face. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress made entirely of silk and adorned with beautiful purple lace. The perfect attire for a soon to be perfect wife.

"Orihime" Her mother called out.

"Yes mother?" Orihime turned her head and looked at her mother

"Its time to go." She said

"Yes. I am ready" Orihime said while she put her veil down, So no one would see her tears.

Orihime P.O.V

I looked out of the window of the carriage. To think I was just minutes away from having my life destroyed. Since the death of my father my mother has wanted to arrange a marriage with a wealthy Lord and now she succeeded, she was going to marry me off with Lord Uryu Ishida. The day she told me I felt like crying until I could not shed tears but this was the way things were. A woman its just a tool for her husband and nothing else.

We arrived at the cathedral in a few minutes. Everyone was already waiting. My mother just came in and gesture for me to follow. I din't even know half of the guest that were there. It disgust me greatly. Those people were only here to gossip and get involved in matters that don't concern them at all. And they dared call themselves the children of God.

As I walked to the altar my legs stared to hurt. It felt like pins and needles, it seemed like they were telling me to turn back and run away to never return. I wanted to obey but I couldn't , for my mind was telling me to keep walking forward and just except my fate. When I finally was in front of Lord Ishida I lifted my head. He was tall, wore glasses, had pale skin and black hair, his eyes were blue and he was smiling. Overall he was handsome and seemed like a very nice man but I just did not want to spend the rest of my life as a trophy wife that cleaned the house and raised the children, then again did I have a choice? The priest recited the common speech given at weddings and I just kept silent. Soon all of the expectations that I had for life were going to be shattered into tiny pieces.

Suddenly the priest stopped talking. He had a worried look on his face.

"Nobody move! There is a demon in the cathedral!"

A demon? Here? How peculiar. In the blink of an eye I was covered in blood. Lord Ishida's head fell to the floor and so did his body. When I looked around there were several guests headless on the floor while the rest was panicking and running away in fear. My mother was in a state of shock, and I could not help but smirk at the look in her face.

If the events until now were not strange enough then this certainly was. I saw a black hooded figure appeared from the shadows. It looked just like the reaper itself. The only thing I could see were its glowing green iris with yellow pupils.

It seems the priest already recoginized this creature as his expression turned into one of pure hatred.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. I thought you would have vanished into oblivion by now" He said

"Well I am afraid you're wrong Yamamoto. Nothing can truly kill a demon." He said as he walked close towards the altar.

"What do you want, creature of evil?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Its quite simple" said Ulquiorra "I want the woman"

I froze. What could a demon on with a person like me?

"You want me?" these words seemed to leave my lips before I could stop them.

"Yes." he responded "Come to me woman."

I don't know why. But I obeyed. That voice…It was just impossible not to obey. I heard the priest calling me, I also heard my mother but they seemed just so far away I didn't even care. When I was finally in front of him I stayed still. He lifeted my veil and touched my cheek. After that everything was going black.

The last thing I heard was Ulquiorra whispering 'Now you're mine'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Deal with a demon**

I woke up in a very dark room. I was sitting on fluffy bed, I could tell that this was a woman's bedroom.

"I see you are finally awake." I immediately recognized that voice.

"You are the demon from the cathedral?" I asked him. It was a dumb question but I din't know what else to say.

"Yes. My name is Ulqquiorra Schifer."

"Orihime Inoue." It was only fair that I told him my name too." Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it. I really do like to cause a little chaos." I could not see him in the dark but I could tell he was grinning.

"Either way I am thankful for your help." Truly I was. If it weren't for him right now I might be getting deflowered by a stranger…revolting"

"Well then Miss Inoue, I have a proposal for you" this surprised me greatly. What would he want with me?

"Im listening." Curiosity killed the cat

"I would like you to stay here with me and my servants, I will give you anything you desire for the rest of your life . However if you chose to stay you can never leave."

I thought about this carefully. It would be great to live free, having everything I could want yet there was a dark side to these. Staying here forever was not much different from what I was facing. In the end, I knew the right answer.

"Yes. Id love to stay here."

"I knew you would say that." with a snap of his fingers Ulquiorra illuminated the room. He was still wearing his cape so I could not see his aparence."I shall leave you alone so you can make yourself comfortable. I may not be a female but I don't think a wedding dress stained with blood is something suitable."

I looked down at my dress. It was indeed stained with blood.

"I will send a servant to summon you when you're ready" said Ulquiorra as he made his way towards the door.

"Thank you…for everything."He smiled at me and left.

I lied on the bed for a while. I just made a deal with a demon. Have I really gone this insane? Maybe so. I got up and opened the small closet that was beside my bed. I could bearly breathe. The dresses there were so beautiful, it was as if Ulquiorra knew exactly what I desired.

Maybe this new life would be better than I imagined.

* * *

So there you go. Chapter 2. I want to remind you that this story is based on a novel I wrote so the characters actions may differ from the actions they do on the series. Also in the original story Ulquiorra is actually Asmodeus, the highest ranking demon of lust so his powers and backstory are based on him. I recommend that you read a bit of demonology before the next chapters because it might get confusing. At least just read a bit about Asmodeus and Incubi and Saccubi demons. Anyways I hope you have enjoyed. I will see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! So here's Chapter 3 sorry it took so long. School's a bitch. Btw Its from Ulquiorra's point of view

**Chapter 3: Cruel Intentions**

After leaving Miss Inoue in her room I retired To my chambers Right now my princess must be getting comfortable. As I want her to be. My plans for the evening were to rest but that was short lived. My second in command Nnoitra came in charging into the room.

"Ulquiorra Sama!"

I sighed. Nnoitra needs to learn how to be less noisy.

"Nnoitra I thought I have told to knock before you come in." When I said this his expression became a little scared

"My apologies Ulquiorra-Sama but I thought you should know that we have finished the hunt"

"Very well. Before you leave I think you should know Miss Inoue is resting in her room so no Arrancar is allowed to bother her".

"Yes sir."Nnoitra was upon to leave but then he turned to look at me. " My lord if you do not mind me asking, What are you intentions with this woman."

I chuckled. Nnoitra was not intelligent at all. " I thought you would have figured it out. But since you must know…I guess its been too long since I've had a mistress." When I finished my statement I looked at Nnoitra, he was confused as ever.

"But master, if what you wanted was a mistress you could have chosen one of your servants. Sung-Sun, Halibel and Cirucci would all love to be with you."

He had a point. Just a snap of my fingers and I could get any of these woman on their knees. But I did not want to that this time.

"Let's just say I want something a little different this time, aside from that I think Halibel is more into you."

"Well…I really have not given that much thought"

"You should."

After Nnoitra left I decided to go see Orihime. I would not want my princess to be uncomftrable. After all she would not be a princess much longer. Soon she'll be my queen.

* * *

And that's chapter 3! I know Nnoi is out of character but then again remember this is based of a novel , so the actual character isdoferent from Nnoi-chan. Anyways hope you enjoyed and see ya soon.


End file.
